Jacob
|LetzterAuftritt= |Auftritte= |Zentriert= |Episodenanzahl=7 |Name=Jacob |Alias= |Alter= |Geburtsdatum=Römische Antike |Sterbedatum=Dezember 2007 |Herkunft= |Beruf= |GrundAus= |GrundTrip= |IslandReason=Anführer der Anderen Beschützer der Insel |Link= |Familie=Mann in Schwarz - Zwillingsbruder Claudia † - Mutter Adoptivmutter |Synchronsprecher=Jens Uwe Bogadtke David Wittmann (13 Jahre) |Images=Jacob }} Jacob war der alterslose Beschützer der Insel für mehr als 2000 Jahre lang. Er war der Zwillingsbruder vom Mann in Schwarz. Jacob wurde in der Antike auf der Insel geboren und lebte im Fuße der Statue Taweret. Laut Ben hat er auch in einer alten Hütte irgendwo im Dschungel gelebt, die von einem Aschekreis umgeben war. Jacob hatte scheinbar die Fähigkeit, Ereignisse vorherzusehen und war in der Lage, die Insel jederzeit zu verlassen. Er besucht viele der Überlebenden von Flug 815 vor dem Absturz, teilweise in der Kindheit, vor allem die, die später zu den Oceanic 6 werden. Auf der Insel Jacob und sein Zwillingsbruder werden auf der Insel von der schiffbrüchigen Claudia geboren. Eine Frau hilft ihr bei der Geburt, sie tötet Claudia jedoch kurz darauf und zieht die beiden Kinder selbst auf. spielen ein Spiel. ]] Jacob und sein Bruder wachsen auf der Insel auf. Eines Tages findet sein Bruder ein Spiel am Strand und zeigt es Jacob unter der Voraussetzung, dass er ihrer Mutter nichts davon erzählt. Nachdem Jacob es seiner Mutter dann doch erzählt, erlaubt sie seinem Bruder das Spiel zu behalten und gibt vor, es selbst an den Strand gelegt zu haben. Als Jacob und sein Bruder ein Wildschwein jagen, entdecken sie, dass sich noch andere Menschen auf der Insel befinden. Ihre Mutter erklärt, dass die Leute sie nicht entdecken dürfen, da sie böse sind. Dann erklärt sie den Kindern, dass sie aus einem bestimmten Grund auf der Insel sind. Da beide den Grund wissen wollen, führt ihre Mutter sie mit verbundenen Augen zu einem Bach, der in einen Tunnel fließt, aus dem ein helles Licht herausstrahlt und den Bach in einem wunderschönen goldenen Schein taucht. Sie erklärt ihnen, dass sie die Beschützerin dieses Lichtes sei; denn - so sagt sie - die Menschen würden das Licht begehren, weil ein kleines bisschen von dem Licht in jedem stecke, jedoch wollen die Menschen immer mehr davon. Die Mutter behauptet, dass, wenn die Menschen versuchen sich das Licht zueigen zu machen, es für immer erlischen könnte. Und wenn das Licht auf der Insel erlischt, dann erlischt es überall. Sie erklärt ihnen, dass einer von beiden später ihre Aufgabe, dass Licht zu beschützen, übernehmen soll. Etwas später spielt Jacob wieder mit seinen Bruder das Spiel "Senet", als sein Bruder plötzlich den Geist von Claudia erblickt. Jacob kann sie jedoch nicht sehen. Sein Bruder folgt ihr, und Claudia erzählt ihm, dass es - anders, als seine Mutter behauptet - durchaus noch etwas anderes gibt als die Insel, denn sie und die anderen kämen mit einem Schiff von weither. Der Junge weiß nicht, was ein Schiff ist, und sie erklärt es ihm. Auch sagt sie ihm, dass sie in Wahrheit seine und Jacobs Mutter sei. Von diesem Moment an ist der Junge von dem innigen Wunsch besessen, die Insel zu verlassen, und hofft bei den den Leuten seiner wahren Mutter die Lösung für seinen Wunsch zu finden. In der Nacht kehrt er wütend in die Höhle seiner Ziehmutter zurück und weckt Jacob, darauf achtend, dass ihre "Mutter" nicht wach wird. Er fordert Jacob auf, mit ihm zu den anderen Leuten auf der Insel zu gehen und bei ihnen zu bleiben. Er erklärt ihm, dass ihre "Mutter" sie all die Jahre angelogen habe und sie gar nicht ihre Mutter sei. Entsetzt beginnt Jacob auf seinen Bruder einzuschlagen. Als sie hinzukommt, erzählt er ihr, dass sein Bruder zu den anderen gehen will. Die Mutter lässt ihn ziehen, während Jacob verspricht, bei ihr zu bleiben. thumb|right|250px|Jacob und sein Bruder sprechen bei einem Spiel [[Senet. ]] Dreißig Jahre später lebt Jacob noch bei seiner Mutter, aber er beobachtet seinen Bruder und seine Leute regelmäßig, wie sie an einem Brunnen arbeiten. Als sich Jacob mit seinem Bruder unterhält, meint er, dass ihm die Leute nicht böse erschienen. Sein Bruder widerspricht und meint, dass sie tatsächlich so böse und habgierig seien, wie ihre "Mutter" es behauptet hat. Als Jacob wissen will, was es mit dem Brunnen auf sich hat, bekommt er erklärt, dass sein Bruder und dessen Leute Stellen auf der Insel entdeckt hätten, die seltsame Eigenschaften hätten. Immer wenn sie eine solche Stelle fänden, an der sich Metall sonderbar verhält, würden sie einen Schacht graben. Jacobs Bruder glaubt, dass diese Stellen ein Weg runter von der Insel seien. Jacob bekommt erneut das Angebot, mit seinem Bruder mitzukommen. Jacob kehrt zu seiner Mutter zurück und erzählt ihr, dass sein Bruder einen Weg gefunden hätte, die Insel zu verlassen. Nachdem Jacobs Mutter sich das eine Weile angesehen hat, kehrt sie zurück und bringt Jacob wieder zu dem Licht und erklärt ihm, das er nun an der Reihe wäre, es zu beschützen. Jacob fragt, was in dem Licht sei, worauf seine Mutter antwortet: "Leben, Tod und Wiedergeburt", es sei die Quelle, dass Herz der Insel, aber niemand dürfe es betreten, denn es sei "schlimmer als der Tod". Dann schenkt sie ihm einen Becher Wein ein und bittet ihn, nachdem sie ein paar Verse gemurmelt hatte, es zu trinken. "Nun bist du wie ich", erklärt sie ihm, und er könne die Verantwortung über das Licht und die Insel übernehmen. Jacob erwidert zornig, dass er weiß, dass sie in Wahrheit immer seinen Bruder als ihren Nachfolger haben wollte. Doch sie meint nur, dass sie ihn und seinen Bruder einfach nur auf unterschiedliche Art liebt. Nach kurzem Zögern trinkt Jacob den Wein. Jacob und seine Mutter gehen zu den Höhlen zurück, wo sie wohnen. Jacob wird losgeschickt, um Feuerholz zu holen, während seine Mutter vor geht. Als Jacob zu Hause ankommt, sieht er wie sein Bruder, verletzt und blutüberströmt, der Mann in Schwarz, ihre Mutter getötet hat. Aus Rache verprügelt Jacob seinen Bruder, bringt ihn zum Licht und wirft ihn dort hinein. Kurz darauf entweicht sein Bruder als schwarzer Rauch aus dem Licht. Später findet Jacob die Leiche seines Bruders und legt sie zusammen mit seiner toten Mutter in die Höhlen. Er fügt einen weißen und einen schwarzen Stein aus ihrem Spiel Senet dazu. thumb|250px|left|Jacob in der [[Die Statue|Statue.]] Jacob lebt auf der Insel in seinem Raum unterhalb der Statue und arbeitet an seinem Wandteppich. Als er eine Pause einlegt und einen gefangenen Fisch zubereitet, stößt der Mann in Schwarz zu ihm. Dieser beschuldigt Jacob das Segelschiff, das einige Seemeilen vor der Insel treibt, hierher geführt zu haben. Jacob bestreitet das nicht. Der Mann in Schwarz fragt Jacob, ob er wieder einmal beweisen will, dass er falsch liegt. Jacob sagt, "Du liegst falsch". Daraufhin sagt der Mann, dass er Jacob gerne umbringen würde, sobald er eine Möglichkeit dazu findet. Jacob erwidert, dass, wenn der Tag gekommen sei, er ja wüßte, wo er ihn finden würde. thumb|250px|Jacob erklärt [[Richard die Funktion der Insel. ]] Die Black Rock erreicht die Insel in einem heftigen Sturm und zerstört dabei die Statue. Richard Alpert ist ein Sklave an Bord und er begegnet zuerst dem Mann in Schwarz, der Richard erzählt, Jacob sei der Teufel und er habe seine Menschlichkeit gestohlen. Richard ist einverstanden, Jacob zu finden und zu töten. Der Mann in Schwarz gibt ihm einen Dolch und sagt zu Richard, er solle Jacob umbringen, bevor er spricht. Als Richard bei der zerstörten Statue ankommt, entwaffnet Jacob ihn und stellt ihn zur Rede. Als Richard nach seiner toten Frau fragt, ahnt Jacob, dass Richard vom Mann in Schwarz geschickt wurde und erklärt ihm, was die Insel eigentlich ist. Jacob erklärt es mit einer Flasche Wein, die das Böse enthalten soll und die Insel sei der Korken, der verhindert, dass das Böse in die Welt entweicht. Jacob gibt auch zu, dass er die Menschen auf die Insel holt, um dem Mann in Schwarz zu beweisen, dass nicht alle Menschen schlecht sind. Jacob mischt sich aber nicht ein, weil die Leute selber herausfinden sollen, was Gut und was Böse ist. Als Richard sagt, dass der Mann in Schwarz sich aber einmischen wird, bietet Jacob Richard einen Job als Repräsentant für ihn an, damit er als Vermittler zwischen den Menschen, die Jacob auf die Insel bringt, dient. thumb|left|250px|Jacob gibt dem [[Mann in Schwarz etwas um die Zeit zu überbrücken. ]] Als Gegenleistung gibt Jacob Richard eine Gabe. Richard sagt, er will nicht sterben und ewig leben. Jacob berührt Richard, so dass er nicht mehr altern wird. Als Richard dann zum Mann in Schwarz zurück geht, hat Jacob ihm einen weißen Stein mitgegeben, den Richard ihm als Geschenk überreichen soll. Etwas später geht Jacob zu dem Mann in Schwarz und gibt ihm die Weinflasche, die er benutzt hat, um die Insel zu beschreiben. Jacob fragt ihn, ob er Richard geschickt hat, um ihn zu töten, darauf sagt Samuel, dass er einfach nur die Insel verlassen will und Jacob ihn gehen lassen soll. Jacob erwidert, dass das nicht geschehen werde, solange Jacob lebt. Der Mann in Schwarz erklärt, dass er Jacob dann töten werde, aber Jacob sagt, dass ihn jemand ersetzen wird. Darauf antwortet er, dass er die dann auch töten wird. Jacob geht dann weg und sagt, dass sie sich sehen werden, auf das der Mann in Schwarz antwortet: "Eher als du denkst". Fern der Insel Jacob verlässt im Laufe der Jahre oft die Insel und besucht viele der Überlebenden und andere Personen in besonderen Situationen in ihrem Leben. Bekannt ist, das er die folgenden Personen der Reihe nach besucht hat: Sawyer thumb|right|200px|[[Sawyer bei der Beerdigung seiner Eltern.]] Im Jahr 1977 ist James auf der Beerdigung seiner Eltern und sieht zu, wie die zwei Särge in bereitstehende Wägen gebracht werden. James setzt sich auf die Stufen zur Kirche im Hintergrund und beginnt damit, seinen Brief zu schreiben. Jedoch ist die Mine seines Kugelschreibers leer und Jacob kommt vorbei, um ihm seinen zu geben und ihn kurz an der Hand zu berühren. James fährt mit seinem Brief fort, als sein Onkel sich zu ihm setzt. Er liest den Brief und sagt seinem Neffen, dass ihm Rache nichts bringen würde, denn er kann die Vergangenheit nicht ungeschehen machen („''Was geschehen ist, ist geschehen.“). James verspricht, den Brief nicht weiterzuschreiben und fährt mit seinem Onkel zum Friedhof. Kate thumb|left|200px|Jacob berührt [[Kate an der Nase.]] Im Jahr 1989 stehen Kate und ihr Jugend-Freund Tom vor einem kleinen Lebensmittelladen. Kate sagt Tom, er solle aufpassen, während sie eine ''NewKids on the Block-Brotdose stehlen will. Jedoch erwischt sie der Ladeninhaber, welcher Kate sofort erkennt. Er droht, ihre Mutter anzurufen, als ein Mann dazukommt, welcher für die Kiste bezahlen will. Der Ladenbesitzer ist einverstanden. Der Mann beugt sich runter zu Kate, es ist Jacob. Er bringt sie dazu ihm zu versprechen, dass sie nie wieder stehlen wird und gibt ihr einen Stups auf die Nase. Jack thumb|200px|Jacob gibt [[Jack den Schokoriegel.]] Jack führt gerade seine erste Solo Operation durch, als er aus Versehen das Rückenmark verletzt und panisch wird. Sein Vater will ihn beruhigen und weist ihn an, die Augen zu schließen und langsam bis fünf zu zählen. Jack macht dies und kann die Operation erfolgreich zu Ende führen. Nach der Operation geht Jack an einen Süßigkeiten-Automaten, jedoch bleibt sein Apollo Candy Riegel stecken. Wütend wendet er sich ab und sieht seinen Vater, welcher gerade an ihm vorbeigegangen ist. Jack schreit ihn an, dass er ihn vor seinem kompletten Team lächerlich gemacht habe. Als er sich abwendet kommt Jacob auf ihn zu, welcher ebenfalls am Automaten war und nun zwei Schokoriegel in der Hand hält. Er gibt Jack einen davon, berührt ihn an der Hand und sagt, dass es manchmal nur eines kleinen Anstoßes bedarf. Sun & Jin thumb|left|200px|right|Jacob gratuliert dem Ehepaar. Im Jahr 2000 verkünden Sun und Jin ihre Eheversprechen. Die Gäste der Hochzeit klatschen freudig, als sie sich küssen und nach der Zeremonie beglückwünschen sie das frischverheiratete Paar. Jacob geht auf Sun und Jin zu, offenbar um ihnen zu gratulieren. Er sagt ihnen auf koreanisch, dass sie jeden Augenblick schätzen sollen, den sie zusammen verbringen, dann berührt er beide an der Schulter und geht. Sun erwähnt, dass sie keine Ahnung habe, wer dieser Mann sei. Jin nickt und sagt, dass sein Koreanisch perfekt sei. John right|thumb|200px|Jacob kann [[John durch die Berührung wiederbeleben.]] Im selben Jahr sitzt Jacob auf einer Bank vor einem Gebäude und liest Mary Flannery O’Connor Everything That Rises Must Converge. Augenblicke später kracht unmittelbar hinter ihm ein Mann auf den Boden. Aufgeregte Passanten sind zu hören und sehen nach, was passiert ist. Jacob geht langsam auf den Mann zu, sieht John und legt ihm seine Hand auf die Schulter. Dieser macht die Augen auf und Jacob sagt, dass ihm dieser Unfall leid tue, jedoch alles wieder in Ordnung kommen werde. Ilana thumb|left|200px|[[Ilana soll Jacob helfen.]] Ilana liegt offenbar schwer verwundet und in Verband eingewickelt in einer heruntergekommenen Krankenstation. Jacob kommt vorbei und bittet Ilana, ihm zu helfen. Als es Ilana schon besser geht, erzählt Jacob ihr, dass es ihr Auftrag ist, sechs Kandidaten zu beschützen und zum Tempel zu bringen. Ilana fragt, was sie tun soll, wenn das erledigt ist. Jacob sagt ihr, dass Ricardus wisse, was dann zu tun ist. Nach der Rettung der Oceanic 6 Sayid thumb|right|200px|Der letzte Augenblick, bevor [[Nadia umgefahren wird.]] Nachdem er die Insel verließ, geht Sayid mit Nadia an deren ersten Hochzeitstag spazieren. Ein Mann wendet sich an sie, es ist Jacob. Er hält Sayid eine Karte vor und erbittet eine Auskunft. Nadia geht indes langsam weiter über die Straße, als sie brutal von einem Auto angefahren wird. Der Fahrer flüchtet, und Sayid rennt zu Nadia, nachdem Jacob ihm kurz zuvor unbemerkt eine Hand auf die Schulter gelegt hat. Mit ihren letzten Worten bittet sie Sayid, sie nach Hause zu bringen. Hurley thumb|200px|right|[[Hurley trifft Jacob im Taxi.]] Hurley wird aus dem Gefängnis entlassen. Er sagt dem Wärter, dass dies ein Fehler sei, da er drei Menschen ermordet habe. Dieser sagt Hurley jedoch, dass er entlassen sei und händigt ihm seine persönlichen Sachen aus. Vor dem Gefängnis steigt Hurley in ein Taxi, in dem bereits Jacob auf ihn wartet, neben ihm ein Gitarrenkoffer. Er sagt Hurley, dass die Fähigkeit mit Toten zu reden eine Gabe sei, und er am nächsten Tag Ajira Airways Flug 316 nehmen solle, um zurück auf die Insel zu gelangen. Jedoch könne er selbst entscheiden, ob er tut, was andere ihm sagen. Als Jacob aussteigt weist Hurley ihn darauf hin, dass er den Gitarrenkoffer auf der Rückbank liegen lies. Jedoch antwortet Jacob, dass dies nicht seine Gitarre sei. Auf der Insel Ermordung thumb|left|250px|Jacob wird ermordet. Nachdem John, dessen Gestalt der Mann in Schwarz angenommen hat, Ben davon überzeugen konnte, Jacob zu töten, betreten die beiden durch eine Geheimtür im Sockel der Statue Jacobs Raum. Dieser hockt in einer dunklen Ecke in einem Schaukelstuhl. Zu John sagt, dass er nun wohl sein Hintertürchen gefunden habe, worauf Ben überrascht fragt, ob die beiden sich bereits einmal getroffen hätten. John sagt, dass Jacob sich nicht vorstellen könne, was er alles durchmachen musste, um nun hier stehen zu können. Jacob versucht Ben davon zu überzeugen, dass er nicht alles machen müsse, was John ihm sagt. Überrascht sagt Ben: "Ach? Hast du also endlich aufgehört mich zu ignorieren?" Er hält Jacob vor, dass er seit Jahrzehnten auf der Insel lebe und stets ohne zu hinterfragen Jacobs Anweisungen gefolgt sei und Locke müsse einfach anordenen, dass er Ihn sehen wolle und prompt marschiere er wie "Moses" über die Insel und dürfe Jacob treffen. Ihm selbst habe man stets gesagt, er müsse warten und geduldig sein. Den Tränen nahe fragt Ben Jacob, was an ihm falsch gewesen wäre. "Was ist mit mir?", will er wissen und als Jacob süffisant und provozierend mit "Was soll mit dir sein?", antwortet, sticht Ben mit seinem Messer zwei mal zwischen Jacobs Schulter und Brust. Dabei ist ein metallenes Geräusch zu hören, das sich wie das Schlagen auf ein Rohr anhört. Jacob beginnt zu schwanken und hält sich an Ben fest, der von ihm ablässt. Nachdem er zusammengesackt ist, sagt Jacob leise, dass sie kommen. Dann stößt John ihn ins Feuer und sieht zu wie er verbrennt. Nach seinem Tod thumb|left|250px|Jacob erscheint [[Hurley und gibt ihm Anweisungen. ]] Eine Stunde nach seinem Tod erscheint Jacobs Geist Hurley im Dschungel. Obwohl Hurley Jacob von seinem früheren Treffen ausserhalb der Insel erkennt, weis er nicht wer er eigentlich ist. Jacob informiert Hurley darüber, dass er tot ist, weil "ein alter Freund seiner überdrüssig war." Jacob bemerkt den verletzten Sayid und gibt Hurley die Anweisung, Sayid zum Tempel zu bringen, damit er dort gerettet werden kann. Jacob sagt auch, dass die anderen dort sicher wären. Hurley sagt, er wüsste nicht wo der Tempel ist, daraufhin sagt Jacob, dass Jin Hurley zu dem Loch bringen soll wo er mit den Franzosen war. Jacob sagt Hurley auch, er solle den Gitarrenkoffer mitnehmen, den Jacob ihm gegeben hat. Als Jin zurückkommt, ist Jacob wieder verschwunden. Später informiert Hurley Dogen und Lennon über Jacobs Tod, was sie in Alarmbereitschaft versetzt. Die Anderen streuen Asche aus und schiessen Leuchtraketen ab, um die anderen bei der Statue zu warnen. thumb|right|250px|Jacob erscheint im Dschungel in Gestalt eines [[Blonder Junge|Jungen. ]] Als der Mann in Schwarz Richard befreit um mit ihm zu reden, erscheint ihnen Jacobs Geist in der Form eines kleinen Jungen mit blutigen Armen. Richard scheint ihn nicht zu sehen. Als Jacobs Feind kurze Zeit später mit Sawyer durch den Dschungel geht, erscheint der Junge wieder und Sawyer kann ihn auch sehen. Der Junge rennt von den beiden davon, daraufhin nimmt der Mann in Schwarz sofort die Verfolgung auf. Er stolpert jedoch über eine Baumwurzel und fällt hin. Der Junge steht auf einmal vor ihm und sagt: „Du kennst die Regeln. Du kannst ihn nicht töten.“ Jacobs Feind sagt denselben Satz, den Locke auch schon sagte: „Sag mir nicht, was ich nicht tun kann.“ Als Jacobs Feind zurückkommt und Sawyer fragt, ob er den Jungen erwischt hat, antwortet er nur: „Was für ein Junge?“ Später sammelt Ilana die verbliebende Asche von Jacob ein. thumb|left|250px|Jacob erscheint [[Hurley beim Leuchturm. ]]Als Hurley in den Tempel geht, um nach etwas Essbarem zu suchen, erscheint ihm wieder Jacob, der am Wasserbecken sitzt. Jacob gibt Hurley die Anweisung, mit Jack zum Leuchtturm zu gehen. Als Hurley dann erst auf eigene Faust den Tempel verlassen will, begegnet er Dogen im Geheimgang. Jacob erscheint, und sagt Hurley, dass er machen kann was er will, weil er ein Kandidat ist, so schafft es Hurley, dass Dogen wieder weggeht. Jacob sagt dann zu Hurley, dass er unbedingt Jack mit zum Leuchtturm nehmen muss. Beim Leuchtturm erscheint Jacob Hurley zum dritten mal, nachdem Jack den Spiegel im Leuchtturm zerstört hat, weil er erfahren hat, dass Jacob ihn sein ganzes Leben lang beobachtet hat. Jacob sagt zu Hurley, dass er wollte, dass Jack erfährt, dass er wichtig ist und dass Jacob die beiden soweit wie möglich vom Tempel wegbekommen wollte, weil etwas böses bald dorthin kommt. Hurley will daraufhin zum Tempel zurück, um die Leute zu warnen, aber Jacob meint, es wäre schon zu spät. Nach Ilannas Tod am Strandcamp, durchsucht Hurley ihre Sachen und findet dabei den Beutel mit Jacobs Asche. Er nimmt den Beutel an sich. Als der Mann in Schwarz mit Desmond, der kurz zuvor von Sayid aus den Händen von Charles Widmores Männern befreit wurde, zu dem Brunnen geht, sehen die beiden Jacob als kleinen Jungen wieder. Auf die Frage von Desmond, wer dies sei, antwortet Jacobs Feind nur, das er ihn ignorieren solle. Desmond fragt, ob er den Jungen kenne, worauf er seine Antwort aggressiv wiederholt. Als sich Desmond wierderholt zu dem Jungen umdreht, lächelt ihn der Junge an. thumb|right|250px|Der [[Blonder Junge|Junge verlangt seine Asche. ]] Als Hurley zusammen mit Jack, Kate und Sawyer auf dem Weg zum Brunnen ist, wo sich Desmond befinden soll, erscheint ihm der Junge hinter dunklen Baumstämmen. Nachdem Kate gefragt hat, ob mit Hurley alles in Ordnung ist, ist der Junge verschwunden. Doch als sich Hurley umdreht, steht der Junge genau vor ihm. Er verlangt seine Asche. Völlig verwirrt holt Hurley den Beutel mit der Asche hervor. In dem Moment als Hurley fragt, was er damit will, schnappt sich der Junge den Beutel und rennt davon. Hurley versucht den Jungen im Dschungel zu verfolgen. Erschöpft kommt er an einer Lagerfeuerstelle an, wo nicht mehr der Junge ist, sondern der erwachsene Jacob. Hurley weiß nicht, dass Jacob der Junge ist und dass er den zuvor geklauten Beutel in den Händen hielt und ins Feuer geworfen hat. Er fragt Jacob ob er den Jungen mit der Asche gesehen hat. Jacob sagt nur dass die Asche in dem Feuer ist. Wenn sie weggebrannt ist, ist er auch weg. Außerdem sagt er das Hurley Jack, Kate und Sawyer zu ihm bringen soll. An diesem Zeitpunkt waren alle im Stande Jacobs Geist zu sehen. Er entschuldigt sich bei Kate, die ihn beschuldigte für den Tod ihrer Freunde im U-Boot verantwortlich zu thumb|left|350px|Jacob mit seinen restlichen [[Kandidaten. ]]sein. Er erklärt, dass er vor sehr langer Zeit einen Fehler machte, und dass er für den gegenwärtigen Stand des Mannes in Schwarz verantwortlich ist. Deshalb versuchte der Mann in Schwarz ihn zu töten, und dass, als er erfolgreich war, jemand seinen Platz ersetzen müsse: Deshalb brachte er sie alle zur Insel. Herausgefordert von Sawyer erklärt Jacob, dass er niemanden aus einer glücklichen Existenz schleppte. Er sagt, dass er sie wählte, weil sie alle wie er - ganz allein, waren, nach etwas suchend, was sie nicht finden konnten. Er sagt, dass er sie wählte, weil sie die Insel brauchten, so wie die Insel sie brauchte. Jacob sagt Kate, dass ihr Name ausgestrichen wurde, weil sie eine Mutter wurde, aber das wenn sie die Aufgabe will sie bekommt. Er erklärt, dass die Aufgabe für den Kandidaten ist, das Licht am Zentrum der Insel zu schützen. Jacob sagt, dass sie tun müssen, was er nicht tun konnte, den Mann in Schwarz zu töten. Nachdem alle darüber nachgedacht haben, meldet sich Jack für den Job die Insel zu beschützen. Jacob bringt Jack an den Bach. Er erzählt Jack, dass das Licht am Herzen der Insel zu finden ist, auch wenn Jack das Licht vorher nie gesehen hat, er jetzt im Stande sein wird, es zu finden. Jacob sagt eine Beschwörungsformel und nimmt etwas Wasser in Jacks Tasse und bietet es ihm an. Bevor er trinkt, fragt Jack nach der Dauer des Jobs - Jacob sagt ihm, dass er es tun muss, so lange er kann. Jack trinkt das Wasser. Jacob umarmt ihn und sagt "Nun bist du wie ich". Es ist Unbekannt was mit Jacobs Geist passiert ist, nachdem das Feuer ausgegangen ist. Erwähnungen und Auftritte Der Mann in Jacobs Hütte thumb|200px|right|Die Person in [[Jacobs Hütte. ]] Ben führt Locke zu einer baufälligen Hütte tief im Dschungel, in der Jacob wohnen soll. In der dunklen Hütte finden die beiden einen leeren Stuhl in der Nähe des Tisches vor. Ben sagt zu Lockes Erstaunen, dass Jacob im leeren Stuhl mitten im Raum sitze und fängt daraufhin an mit Jacob zu sprechen. Es scheint aber so, als ob Ben ein Selbstgespräch führe, worauf Locke wütend protestiert. Er ist überzeugt, dass Ben ihn an der Nase herumführen will oder total verrückt sei. Locke begibt sich zur Tür, doch bevor er das Haus verlassen kann, hört er eine tiefe Stimme, die "Hilf mir!" sagt. In der Meinung Ben habe diese Worte gesprochen, dreht sich Locke zu Ben um und fordert diesen auf, das Gesprochene zu wiederholen. Erstaunt verneint Ben gesprochen zu haben. Locke schaltet seine Taschenlampe ein und leuchtet mit dieser in Bens Gesicht. Plötzlich beginnt das Haus zu rumpeln, Gegenstände fallen um, eine Fensterscheibe zerspringt, die Türe wird zugeschlagen. Die Laterne fällt auf den Boden und Feuer bricht aus. Der Schaukelstuhl beginnt zu schaukeln. Ben fleht Jacob an, damit aufzuhören, wird aber von einer unsichtbaren Kraft gegen die Wand geschleudert. Für einen kurzen Augenblick erscheint eine dunkele Gestalt. Es könnte wichtig sein, dass Ben Locke, bevor sie die Hütte betreten haben, gesagt hat, dass er seine Taschenlampe ausschalten soll, obwohl es dunkel ist. Als Locke fragt, wieso er das tun soll, entgegnet Ben, dass Jacob Technologie hasst. In der Episode sieht man wie Ilana Jacobs Hütte verbrennt. Es könnte durchaus sein, das es sich bei der Person, die die Hütte genutzt hat, nicht um Jacob handelt. verjagt. ]] Hurley verirrt sich im Dschungel und stößt auf Jacobs Hütte. ( ) Er geht auf die Hütte zu und sieht durch ein kaputtes Fenster Christian Shephard, welcher im selben Schaukelstuhl wie zuvor Jacob sitzt. Ein bisher unidentifiziertes Auge taucht plötzlich vor dem Fenster auf und erschreckt Hurley, der daraufhin das Weite sucht. Als er sich wieder in Richtung der Hütte wendet, ist diese verschwunden. Stattdessen erscheint sie plötzlich vor ihm. Hurley schließt seine Augen und zählt bis fünf, wobei er sich selbst einredet, dass es nichts gäbe, wovor er Angst haben müsste. Als er die Augen öffnet, ist die Hütte wieder verschwunden. Hurley fällt rücklings auf den Boden und erschreckt sich gewaltig, als Locke sich kurz darauf über ihn beugt. Nachdem Ben wieder frei ist, und die Leute vom Frachtschiff die Baracken angreifen, will Ben mit Locke Jacob erneut besuchen, um herauszufinden, was als nächstes geschehen soll. Locke sagt, dass er nicht einmal weiß, wo seine Hütte sich befindet. Daraufhin sagt Ben, dass es Hurley weiß. Nachdem die drei den Angriff überlebt haben, machen sie sich auf den Weg. spricht für Jacob. ]] Auf seinem Weg zu Jacobs Hütte hat Locke eine Vision von Horace Goodspeed. Horace erzählt Locke, dass er ihn finden muss, um den Weg zu Jacob zu finden. So machen sich Locke, Hurley und Ben auf zum Massengrab. Dort angekommen sucht Locke nach Horace sterblichen Überresten und als er diese schließlich findet, findet er auch eine Karte von Jacobs Hütte, die den drei den Weg weist. Als sie dann schließlich Jacobs Hütte erreichen, warten Ben und Hurley draußen, während John hineingeht. In der Hütte trifft er dann auf Christian Shephard, der behauptet für Jacob zu sprechen. Des Weiteren trifft er Claire, wobei Christian nicht will, dass jemand anderes von ihrer Anwesenheit erfährt. John fragt dann, was er tun soll um die Insel zu schützen. Später, nachdem er die Hütte wieder verlassen hat, erzählt er Ben und Hurley, dass Jacob will, dass sie die Insel bewegen. Weitere Erwähnungen * Jacob wurde zum ersten mal namentlich von Danny Pickett in erwähnt. Laut Danny war Jack nicht auf Jacobs Liste. * In wird von Mr. Friendly auf Ihn verwiesen: „Was glaubst du wird er sagen, wenn er das heraus findet?“, woraus man schließen kann, dass er in der Hierarchie der Anderen über Mr. Friendly und Ethan Rom steht. * In , sagt Henry Gale: „Du weißt nicht was er mit mir anstellen wird, wenn ich dir etwas über sie erzähle!“ und als er von Sayid gefoltert wird, sagt Henry: „'Er' wird mich töten!“ worauf Sayid nur antwortet, „Ich werde dich töten!“. Weil Henry Gale schweigt und auf keine Anstände macht auf irgendeine Frage auch nur eine Antwort zu geben, scheint es fast so, als ob er eher sterben wollen würde als dass er ihn enttäuschen würde. Henry erwähnt auch, dass der Mann mit dem Bart „ein Niemand“ sei, was auch einen Hinweis darauf gibt, dass er in der Hierarchie der Anderen viel höher steht. * In , sagt Henry Gale: „'Er' ist ein großer Mann, ein genialer Mann, aber kein Mann der Vergebung.“ Er meint auch, er wird Henry für sein Versagen töten. * Er wird in Folge von Mikhail Bakunin erwähnt, der sagt, dass der Mann, der ihn und alle anderen Leute auf die Insel gebracht habe, ein beeindruckender Mann sei. * „God loves you as He loved Jacob“ − erscheint auf der Leinwand, der Karl ausgesetzt ist in * „God loves you as much as he loved Jacob“ − Karl erwähnte Jacob während Kates und Sawyers Bootsfahrt in . * Ben sagt in , dass Jacob Rachaels Krebs heilen werde, wenn Juliet auf der Insel bleibe. * Im offiziellen Lost Podcast vom 20. März 2007 wird bestätigt, dass es sich bei Jacob um ihn handelt. * Ben führt Locke zu Jacob in . Jacob ist aber nur für einen kurzen Augenblick sichtbar. Bestätigt ist nur, dass das Auge zu Jacob gehört. In einem Interview mit E!online im Mai 2007 antwortete Damon Lindelof auf die Frage, ob die Rolle des Jacob schon gecastet wurde mit ''False. (Falsch.) Und: „You do see a guy, but...I'm still sticking to my false.“ ("Man sieht einen Kerl, aber... ich bleib bei meinem Falsch.")'' * In fordert Ben die Anderen auf, dass Camp der Überlebenden am Strand eine Nacht früher anzugreifen, da Jacob seine Pläne geändert habe. *Im Orchideen-Orientierungsvideo gibt es eine sehr kurze Einblendung „God loves you as He loved Jacob“ Wissenswertes * Jacob ist der Mittelname von Jeffrey Jacob Abrams (J.J. Abrams) Bezüge zur Bibel * Jakob war der Patriarch von den späteren 12 Stämmen Israels, dessen Menschen von Gott auserwählt wurden und etwas "besonderes" waren. * In der Bibel hat Jakob 12 Söhne. Zwei davon mit seiner Frau Rahel, Benjamin und Joseph. *Dem biblischen Charakter Jakob erscheint während seiner Flucht vor seinem Bruder Esau eine "Himmelsleiter" (beschrieben in Genesis 28:11-19). *In der Bibel wird geschrieben, dass Jakob an einem Fluss von einem Engel (manchmal auch als Gott selbst interpretiert) angegriffen wurde. Der Engel unterlag ihm, Jakob lies ihn aber erst ziehen, nachdem er von dem Engel den Segen erhalten hatte. Dieser gibt ihm daraufhin den Namen "Israel", was "Gottesstreiter" bedeutet, denn "denn mit Gott und Menschen hast du gestritten und hast gewonnen.". Jakob selbst sagt daraufhin, dass er Gott von Angesicht zu Angesicht gesehen habe. Er ist damit der einzige Mensch in der Bibel, der Gott gesehen, mit ihm gekämpft und ihn auch besiegt hat. (Genesis 32:23-33) * Es heißt "Gott liebt Jakob, hasst aber seinen Bruder Esau" (Malachi 1:1-3). Das ist das einzige Mal, dass Gott in den hebräischen Büchern die Liebe zu einem Menschen zeigt, was zu dem passen würde, was auf der Leinwand im Raum 23 zu sehen ist. *Der älteste Bruder Jesu trug den Namen Jakobus ("Jakobus der Gerechte") und gilt als einer der bedeutendsten Verbreiter und Anhänger des urchristlichen Glaubens. Sowohl der lateinische Name "Iacobus", als auch der englische Name "James" leiten sich vom hebräischen "Jacob" bzw. "Ya'akov" (יעקב) ab. Offene Fragen * ** * Wie verlässt er die Insel? * Warum sind die Abstände zwischen den Besuchen zeitlich so unterschiedlich weit auseinander (von Kindheit wie bei Kate, bis zum erwachsenen Saiyd der schon von der Insel entkam)? ar:جيكوب fr:Jacob en:Jacob es:Jacob he:ג'ייקוב it:Jacob nl:Jacob pl:Jacob pt:Jacob ru:Джейкоб zh:Jacob Kategorie:Die Anderen Kategorie:Charaktere aus Staffel 3 Kategorie:Charaktere aus Staffel 4 Kategorie:Charaktere aus Staffel 5 Kategorie:Charaktere aus Staffel 6 Kategorie:Anführer der Anderen Kategorie:Verstorbene Charaktere